lrobloxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Roblox
Agu Roblox 2019 JAKS Exopl Jyvhbu GigubjNacimiento ROBLOX es un juego de ladrillos (Muy parecido a Blockland) donde puedes crear tus propios lugares para estar,y hacer cosas como casas,arboles,animales,fabricas,trampas caza-bobos, aviones o autos. ROBLOX Nació en 2005 y ha cambiado mucho, es uno de los juegos que mas ha cambiado en pocos años y unos de los mas famosos de ladrillos, ya que se juega directamente y no hay que comprar. Guest'ssg wtsdfygdjhdizhcirnfki Los guests, o invitados son jugadores de ROBLOX que lo prueban, se visten como el dueño de ROBLOX (Con el nombre de ROBLOX)A veces los usarios los distinguen como newbies o noobs debido a que todo este tiempo han enfadado a toda la comunidad de ROBLOX. Grupos Los usuarios de ROBLOX pueden entrar a grupos o salirse de grupos. Ahora el grupo con mas gente se llama First Encounter Assault Recon creado por xXSONICTHEHEDGHOGXx. Lista De Moderadores Los moderadores son: ROBLOX, Builderman, Shedletsky, Clockwork, Matt Dusek, erik.cassel y ChelseaReal Tipos de moderadores Hay 3 tipos de moderadores en roblox: Moderadores del foro: Tienen poderes especiales en el foro de Roblox y son capaces de eliminar las discusiones que violan el Código de conducta. Los usuarios que son ciudadanos ejemplares en Roblox durante un largo período de tiempo pueden ser invitados a ser los moderadores. Este titulo se concede sólo por invitación Moderadores de imagenes: Los moderadores imagenes tienen poderes especiales sobre Roblox que les permitan aprobar o rechazar las imágenes que otros usuarios desean subir. Las imágenes son rechazados inmediatamente expulsado de la página. Los usuarios que son ciudadanos ejemplares en Roblox durante un largo período de tiempo pueden ser invitados a ser los moderadores. Este titulo tambien se concede sólo por invitación. Administradores: Sólo los administradores Roblox oficiales poseen este título. Si alguien dice ser un administrador, pero no tiene este título (se puede obtener como insignia), estan potencialmente tratando de engañarte Los 3 tipos de Builders Club Builders Club: El Builders Club(O club de constructores)El Club de Constructores es un servicio de la prima pagada. Los miembros reciben varias ventajas: pueden crear diez lugares en su cuenta (A diferencia de que si no eres parte no puedes crear lugares), que ganan un ingreso diario de 15 ROBUX,pueden vender sus creaciones a los demás en el Catálogo de Roblox, tienen la capacidad de navegar por la página web sin anuncios externos, y reciben el exclusivo sombrero de constructor del Club de Constructores Turbo Builders Club: Los miembros del exclusivo Club de Constructores Turbo son algunas de los jugadores más dedicados. El Club de Constructores Turbo es un servicio de la prima pagada. Los miembros reciben muchos de los beneficios recibidos en el Club de Creadores regular, además de unas cuantas mejoras más exclusivas: veinticinco lugares por su cuenta en lugar de diez de Club de Creadores regular,ganan un ingreso diario de 35 ROBUX, pueden vender sus creaciones a los demás en el Catálogo de Roblox, tienen la capacidad de navegar por la página web sin anuncios externos, que reciben el exclusivo sombrero de constructor del Club de Los Constructores Turbo Outrageous Builders Club: Los miembros del Club de Creadores Premium son jugadores VIP. El Club de Creadores Premium es un servicio de la prima pagada. Los miembros reciben 100 lugares, l00 grupos, 60 ROBUX por día, desbloquear el sitio web Premium, tener acceso a los CEO y los desarrolladores de Roblox través cast premium, y muchos otros beneficios y te permite ser de personal sever Dinero Hay 2 formas de dinero en ROBLOX: Tickets y ROBUX Tickets Los tickets de ROBLOX son similares a los boletos que ganas en una galería. Juegas el juego, consigues boletos, y son recompensados con fabulosos premios. Los boletos son otorgados a los ciudadanos que están ayudando a ampliar y mejorar Robloxia. La principal manera de conseguir entradas es hacer un lugar fresco y, a continuación, que la gente lo visite. Obtienes diez tickets al dia, sólo por aparecer! ROBUX: Los ROBUX son la moneda principal de Robloxia. Los ciudadanos en el Club de Constructores reciben una ración diaria de ROBUX para ayudarles a vivir una vida cómoda de descanso. Por este y otros beneficios, considere unirse a Club de Constructores! Alternativamente, usted puede comprar ROBUX utilizando el sistema de pago seguro de ROBLOX. Catalogo En el catalogo, hay 4 tipos de objetos: Normales,Solo para CDC(Club de Constructores) Limitados y Unicos Normales: Son los objetos regulares que se pueden vender por tal cantidad de ROBUX o tickets. Solo para CDC (Builders Club): Son aquellos que sólo pueden ser adquiridos por los usuarios con una membresía de Club de Constructores. Limitados: son los que se vendieron una vez en Roblox y no serán vendidos de nuevo. Los usuarios que poseen estos productos pueden volver a venderselos a otros usuarios por el precio de su elección. Unicos: Son los productos que se venden en Roblox hasta que se agotan (que podrían vender, por ejemplo, 100 de un sombrero determinado.) Cuando estos son vendidos, son marcados con un número de serie (es decir, 7 / 100) que muestra cual es el que tienes. Una vez que estos artículos se agotan, se pueden vender a otros usuarios. Lista de Juegos famosos en Roblox: Welcome to the town of Robloxia: Este juego se parecia a Complex Roleplay solo que en vez de departamentos eran casas.Y ahora es el mas jugado hasta ahorita, tiene más de 11,000,000 de visitas. Heli Wars: Este juego de guerra fue muy jugado, ahora únicamente menos de 100 personas lo juegan. Tiene más de 9,000,000 de visitas. Call of Robloxia Roblox At War: Este juego es Call of Duty World At War pero en forma de Roblox. Ahora son de los más jugados en ROBLOX. Tiene más de 9,000,000 de visitas. Welcome to ROBLOX Building: En este juego puedes construir todo lo que quieras. Tiene 9,000,000 visitas. Sandbox:Este juego cambio ROBLOX puedes construir todo lo que quieras.Tiene mas de 4,000,000 visitas. Base War The Land: Este juego de cambio ROBLOX en guerra. Tiene más de 7,000,000 visitas. Sword Fighting Tournament: Este juego cambio ROBLOX en peleas de espadas y aún se juega mucho. Tiene más de 9,000,000 visitas. Ultimate Paintball!: Este juego fue de gotcha y fue muy bueno. Tiene más de 2,000,000 visitas Survive The 86 Disasters!:Este juego tambien cambió ROBLOX, tienes que sobrevivir a los desastres. Tiene 11,000,000 visitas Driveblox UNLIMITED: Este juego cambió las carreras, tiene 2,000,000 visitas Rescue or be Rescued!: En este juego necesitas rescatar o que te rescaten. Tiene más de 1,000,000 visitas. Freeze Tag: Un juego muy jugado en ROBLOX, tiene más de 3,000,000 visitas. Laser Tag:Un juego de pistolas de laser.Tiene mas de 1,000,000 visitas Pilot Paradise:Un juego que cambio ROBLOX,podias subirte al avion que quieras, empezar a volar y explorar. Tiene más de 1,000,000 visitas Wingz World V: Este juego es de explorar en aviones. Fue muy jugado. Tiene más de 2,000,000 visitas. Tipos de Juegos Hay varios Tipos, o modos, de Juegos en os que uno puede participar: - Todo: aquellos que no son calificados con uno especifico. - Fantasía: aquellos que tratan de la edad media, caballeros, dragones, ogros, etc. - Ninja: aquellos en los que un arma no lo es todo. - Pirata: aquellos en los cuales saquear y navegar no es suficiente. - Deportes: futball, basquetball, tenis... una gran variedad. - Viejo Oeste: desde cabalgar hasta el mas alla, hasta un trago en el "sallon" - Skate Park: Backflips, 180°´s, rampas. - Town and city: una comunidad muy tranquila en Robloxville. - Sci-Fi: desde un alien,... hasta ir a la Luna. - Miedo: aqui son muy bien vistos los zombies y las levantadas de sillas . - Guerra: Helicopteros, tanques o incluso un amistoso paintball. - Tutoriales: te enseñan desde tus primeros pasos en Roblox, hasta como hacer tu propio avión o tu propio cohete!!! Todo el que no le mande una solicitud de amistad a Bulmin haganlo. Luego Bulmin mejorara su cuenta, y cuando tenda CDC hará juegos estupendos! Categoría:Roblox Categoría:Omar